Lo siento
by CarolineZK
Summary: Lo siento esa era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Jiraiya cuando estaba sumiéndose en la oscuridad del lago y en la dulzura de su muerte heroica. Jamás pensó que moriría de esa forma. Él no quería morir, no después de todo lo que había experimentado. Descubre el pasado de Jiraiya, su relación con Tsunade desde un matiz más profundo, sus pensamientos y reflexiones internas.


¿Qué era ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que estaba experimentando? No debería estar tan tranquilo después de haber sido derrotado por el enemigo y haber fallado al proteger a Konoha.

Mi muerte estaba clara y pactada, todo lo que hiciera ahora no serviría para nada. Me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas con mi vida, volver a empezar, dejar mis vicios, escribir una nueva novela, estar ahí para Naruto, verlo crecer y convertirse en un grandioso Hokage y, como no, haber cumplido la promesa de regresar a casa que le hice a Tsunade.

«Tsunade, tu empeño para apostar porque moriría no ha servido para traerme de vuelta sano y salvo, pero consiguió sacarme una sonrisa sincera. Me hubiera gustado saber cuál fue la expresión de tu hermoso rostro frente a mi partida.»

Esos pensamientos casi impiden que muriera con una sonrisa, pero si repaso mi vida, no ha sido nada mala. Es cierto que he perdido a personas importantes como mis alumnos, mi maestro, mi mejor amigo, mi mejor discípulo…; pero también era cierto que había tenido una vida bastante plena desde que abandoné Konoha: había escrito un sinfín de novelas eróticas, había tratado con infinidad de mujeres, era imperturbable, a excepción del sentimiento de vacío de mi interior, pues ninguna mujer se hubiera comparado a la sensación de haber sido correspondido por _«ella»._

La sensación tan extraña de estar saboreando la muerte y el saber que volvería a reunirme con mis seres queridos era muy relajante y me era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, la pérdida abundante de sangre me había dejado agotado.

«Fui rechazado innumerables veces, fui incapaz de traer de vuelta a mi amigo, de salvar a mi discípulo, de salvar a mi maestro y ahora, ahora voy a morir siendo incapaz de hacer nada. Solo soy un inútil.»

Ya no sentía nada, hace tiempo que dejaron de molestarme las barras que Pain me incrustó. La última imagen que pude ver fue la superficie cada vez más lejana, la luz del sol cada vez más fría y la transparencia del agua siendo sustituida por el color carmesí del líquido que brotaba de mis numerosas heridas.

«Naruto, este es el fin de mi leyenda. Te encomiendo mi camino del ninja, sé el chico de la profecía y salva al mundo de todo mal. Sé que puedes hacerlo.»

¿Quién me diría a mí que después de tantos años estando alejado de la aldea y viviendo como un ermitaño, volvería a relacionarme con ella directamente y eso me causaría la muerte? No quería morir, no era mi momento, solo quería una segunda oportunidad para arreglar todos mis errores.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Era el primer día de mi entrenamiento como ninja y cómo no, llegaba tarde. Corría a toda velocidad y ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento. Antes de entrar al campo, respiré hondo para recuperar la compostura y me motivé a mí mismo._

 _Tres cosas me llamaron la atención: la primera, el Hokage era nuestro sensei; la segunda, solo había una chica en el equipo y era tan plana como una tabla, aunque era linda; y la tercera, mi último compañero de equipo tenía una apariencia bastante extraña._

 _—Buenos días, como bien sabéis soy el Tercer Hokage, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi y de ahora en adelante, seré vuestro sensei y me llamaréis Hiruzen-sensei. Lo primero de todo, os felicito por haber pasado el examen de la academia, ya sois ninjas oficiales de Konoha y en caso de una guerra y falta de personal, podríais ser reclutados. Por ello, me encargaré de adiestraros para el campo de batalla y las adversidades. Ahora quiero que os presentéis, eso acerca siempre al equipo, es algo importante conocer a quien tienes como compañero, de lo contrario, nada funcionará. —nos dijo con una voz y un semblante serio y autoritario._

 _—¡Llámame Jiraiya, guárdate tus cartas de amor para luego! —me presenté con una sonrisa, dirigiendo la última parte de la oración a cierta rubia que había llamado mi atención._

 _—Soy Tsunade Senju, nieta del primer Hokage, Hashirama. —habló ignorándonos a mí y a mi propuesta._

 _—No entiendo qué tiene que ver decir mi nombre con el rendimiento, pero no puedo negarme. Soy Orochimaru._

 _«No solo tiene una apariencia extraña, sino que su nombre también lo es.» pensé para mí._

 _—Queridos alumnos, como es tradición, el primer día consiste en la prueba de los cascabeles para ver vuestra astucia individual. Hay dos, por lo que alguien perderá y terminará atado a un poste, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—¡Sí!_

 _—Pues venid a por mí, si es que podéis._

 _Y con esa amenaza/invitación, todos nos lanzamos a su persecución, sinceramente, todo parecía más sencillo en su explicación. Me era muy difícil encontrarlo y si lo hacía, solo era un clon de sombra, eso me estaba sacando de los nervios. No importaba qué hiciera, daban igual los jutsus que empleara, siempre salía perdiendo._

 _Después de casi una hora el ejercicio terminó y yo acabé atado al tronco de un árbol. ¡Qué idiota había sido, todas mis oportunidades fallidas facilitaron que ellos obtuvieran los cascabeles! ¡Y por si no fuera poco, Tsunade se estaba burlando de mí presumiendo de su captura delante de mis narices!_

 _—Mira lo que tengo, Jiraiya. ¿Los quieres? Lo siento, son míos._

 _—¡Cállate, tabla de planchar!_

 _Vale, eso fue una de las peores decisiones de mi vida, se me olvidó que estaba atado y recibí la paliza de mi vida. Nadie intervino._

 _—¿Algo más que decir? —me desafió agarrando su muñeca para preparar otro golpe._

 _—Solo que das miedo. —contesté burlón, dispuesto a recibir otro golpe._

 _—¡Ya basta! —nos regañó el sensei con una voz recta._

 _—Solo sois un par de idiotas sin cerebro… —dijo Orochimaru, lo que provocó que una vena se hinchara en mi frente, aunque no fue necesario ni abrir la boca porque la chica ya se estaba encargando de él sujetándolo por la camisa y zarandeándolo._

 _—¡¿Tú también quieres problemas?!_

 _Definitivamente, tenía muy poca paciencia y eso sería muy divertido._

 _El tiempo pasaba y por mucho que lo intentara, jamás conseguía acercarme al nivel de mis compañeros, ambos eran genios. No importaban todas las veces que me había quedado hasta muy tarde entrenando ninjutsu, taijutsu y trabajando mi cuerpo. Era el que más entrenaba, ¿cuándo llegarían mis resultados?_

 _Estaba comenzando a frustrarme, tanto entrenar día y noche para nada. Estaba harto de ser menospreciado y de que nadie me tuviera en cuenta para nada, ¿qué más podía hacer? Maldición, esa noche era fría de narices y durante mi entrenamiento me había caído al río y estaba completamente empapado, ¿cómo iba a regresar así a casa? Tampoco era muy importante, después de todo, nadie me esperaría despierto._

 _Me las apañé para hacer una hoguera en la que secar mi ropa mojada, calentarme y asar los peces que acababa de pescar. Lo que me sorprendió fue sentir como una chaqueta calentada por un cuerpo se posaba sobre mis hombros, me puse en guardia automáticamente y volteé para ver a mi sensei._

 _—¿Qué hace aquí, Hiruzen-Sensei? —pregunté suspirando aliviado, mordiendo un pescado recién apartado del fuego y quemándome la lengua en el acto._

 _—Podía ver una colina de humo desde la oficina del Hokage y vine a echar un vistazo, sabía que te quedabas hasta tarde, pero hoy te has pasado y, además, estás empapado._

 _—¡Quiero ser más fuerte! Por eso entreno, no quiero ser una carga para el equipo._

 _—Me conmueve tu determinación, por eso te enseñaré la técnica de invocación._

 _—¿Técnica de qué?_

 _—Kuchiyose no Jutsu. —fue lo único que dijo antes de que a su lado apareciera un enorme mono con una apariencia poderosa._

 _—¿Lo has invocado tú?_

 _—Así es, su nombre es Enma y es el Rey Mono y mi invocación personal. Aunque debes tener cuidado porque si ejecutas este jutsu sin tener ningún contrato con algún espíritu animal, podrías desaparecer. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —terminó la explicación fuera de quicio porque vio cómo yo estaba ejecutando los mismos sellos que él._

 _Todo lo que pasó a continuación pasó a una lentitud impresionante, me vi cayendo en el vacío para aterrizar en un lago de agua helada. Parecía que el destino quería ponerme enfermo. Miré al cielo nocturno mientras salía del agua y vi una cantidad de estrellas desconocidas para mí, además, me costaba mucho respirar. ¿Dónde me encontraba?_

 _No me percaté de la presencia de una especie de sapo gigante que se encontraba frente a mí, sudoroso y con una expresión un tanto extraña, parecía estar enfrentando a una serpiente gigante amenazante. Decidí actuar agarrando la cola de la serpiente y voleándola hasta perderla de vista. Era más ligera de lo que parecía._

 _—¡¿Un niño humano?! —me habló sorprendido—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_

 _Iba a contestar, pero estornudé y temblé de frío, en ese lugar había unas temperaturas aún menores que en mi aldea._

 _Él me miró y me ordenó que lo siguiera. Me contó sobre algo de un sapo sabio y ermitaño que podía adivinar el futuro y que había predicho mi llegada. Me llevó a la casa de una pareja de sapos ancianos que tenían una chimenea hasta arriba de leña ardiendo, sin consultar me acerqué al fuego para entrar en calor._

 _—Ha vuelto a acertar…_

 _—Pequeño, ¿nos dirías tu nombre? —me cuestionó el sapo verde que contrastaba enormemente con el tamaño del otro de color rojo._

 _—Me llamo Jiraiya y soy un ninja de Konoha. Mi maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi me enseñó la técnica de invocación y eso es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Debería haber dejado que terminara de explicar… —conté una vez que mi cuerpo iba entrando en su temperatura normal. El calorcito que hacía en ese hogar era muy reconfortante._

 _—Jiraiya-chan, ¿por qué solo llevas tu ropa interior?_

 _—¡Mi ropa ha debido quedarse secándose al lado de la hoguera! Tiene explicación, mientras entrenaba me caí al río y quedé totalmente empapado y cuando estaba seco y preparado para vestirme, llegué aquí._

 _Ellos solo sonrieron con calidez, aumentando su sonrisa cuando escucharon el rugir de mi estómago. ¡Tampoco había cenado nada!_

 _—¡Mi pobre pescado asado se lo debe estar comiendo mi sensei! ¡Qué rabia! —exclamé acariciando mi estómago para intentar calmarlo._

 _—Vamos a hacer una cosa, quédate con nosotros esta noche. Te ofrecemos un futón, un buen baño caliente y una cena casera. —me dijo en ese momento la sapa. Eso me pareció un gesto tan bonito estando en mi situación actual que se me saltaron las lágrimas._

 _—¡Muchas gracias!_

 _—Eres bienvenido aquí siempre que quieras, mañana iremos a hablar con el sapo sabio, ahora date un baño caliente. Por aquí cerca hay unas termas, te acompaño. Por cierto, mi nombre es Fukasaku y esa es mi mujer, Shima. ¡Hace la comida más deliciosa de todo el Monte Myōboku!_


End file.
